I Miss You
by ultimate beach lover
Summary: Zammie songfics. What will Zach do know that Cammie is gone? Mental breakdown or will she go after her? Made up of one shots, each is different but follow the same general theme.
1. Chapter 1

Zach's POV

I was in my bedroom at Gallagher sulking, as I had been for the past few months since Cammie left. After all this time, I still was in shock. Cammie had left. Without me.

I was listening to my Ipod, a regular pastime for me lately, when a Miley Cyrus song came on. "I Hope You Find It."

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not all fluttery and love Miley but this had been one of Cammie's favorites ever since we saw The Last Song together. So I downloaded it. For her.

I almost couldn't help but get teary when I thought about how perfect this song was for me and Cammie.

_These clouds are going nowhere baby, rain keeps coming down_

Ever since Cammie left its felt as if there is a storm inside me, raining down,and bringing me down. I can't go a few minutes without thinking about her; where she is, how she is, if she's even alive right now. Or worse being tortured right now. By the Circle of Cavan. By my mother.

_I just thought I'd try to call you baby, for you've gone too far out of town_

_and I hope you that you get this message that I'm leaving for you  
_

I had no way of calling her. She didn't have a cell phone and it wasn't like she actually knew mine to call from a pay phone or whatever. I didn't give my number to just anybody. But then again, Cammie isn't just anybody.

_cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to_

Why did she leave? Yea, she said it was to find answers but what if that wasn't the whole truth? Did she leave because of something I did? Is it my fault she's in so much danger? I hated that she never told, warned or even hinted to me that she was going to leave. I loved her. Wait no, love, not _loved_.

_And I hope you find it, what your looking for  
and I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be, and so much more  
and I hope your happy wherever you are  
I wanted you to know that nothings gonna change that  
and I hope you find it_

Wherever, or however she was I hoped she was happy. But not too happy I did want her to come back after all.

_Am I supposed to hang around and wait forever,  
last words that I said that I was nothing but a broken heart talking baby  
you know that wasn't what I meant_

If anything I said made her go…I don't know what I'd do with myself. And if anything happened to her because of it…well, I'd rather not think about that scenario.

_Call me up, let me know that you got this message that I'm leaving for you  
Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to_

I somehow found myself in the music room. Gallagher my have been a school for spies but it still had a killer music program.

I got to the piano and started to play and sing along to my Ipod. It wasn't very good, but it was a way to get these terrible feelings of my chest.

_And I hope you find it, what your looking for  
and I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be, and so much more  
and I hope your happy wherever you are I wanted you to know that nothings gonna change that, and I hope you find it_

_Whatever it is, I know that you miss it here_

The door creak open but ignored it. This was my moment. My chance to get everything out. And if I died because I didn't feel like turning around to see my company, so be it.

_And I hope you find it, what your looking for  
and I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be, and so much more  
and I hope your happy wherever you are  
_Then, out of no where a voice joined me. It was beautiful. Too beautiful for words and I had to know who it belonged to. I continued playing but looked over my shoulder.

Cammie. Was. There.

_I wanted you to know that nothings gonna change that  
and I hope you find it_

We kept singing and smiling to each other. She was back and we were together.

_no no no  
And I hope you find it  
I hope you find it_

Finally.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've finally been inspired! I was listening to my Ipod, trying to come up with more songfic ideas when...KABAM! This song came up. And I was like "PERFECT!" And with this I realized how many songs actually fit this Zach missing Cammie theme…and you guys liked I Hope You Find It so much that I decided that "I Love/Hate/Miss You" will now just be "I Miss You." And they will all somewhat follow the same general theme. But don't worry I promise I'll make each story different so that you won't get bored of the same idea **_**and**_** I'll start a new story of songfics that will be different. Pinky Promise.**

** How do You Sleep? By Jesse McCartney**

Zach's POV

_It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I've been missing you crazy  
How do you, how do you sleep?  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep?_

'_Cammie. Cammie Cammie Cammie. Where the hell are you?'_ This had been my permanent thought for the past year. The entire year _my _Gallagher Girl had been missing. Of course she was doing exactly what I had suggested that night in the pigeon room. To get of the grid together. With the exception of one thing. Me.

Why didn't she take me with her? Why didn't she warn or even hint at it? Of course I _knew_ why. Because she wanted to keep us safe. But that didn't mean I had to like it. I mean, all she left was the CoveOps report. And her memory. There wasn't a day that I've walked past Mrs. Morgan's office without hearing the sounds of weeping. Seriously? Nice goodbye, Gallagher Girl.

My sorrow after her disappearance and quickly been masked into fury. I made everyone believe that I was _mad_ for not letting me go with her and for leaving us instead of _sad_. No, not even sad. More like devastated.

_Tried my best at moving on save yet to find a girl like you see things now I didn't before  
Now I'm wishing I had more time with you,  
How do you stay awake knowing all I do is think of you  
All the things we thought about that never will happen again  
_

Everyday. Everyday I missed her. And I knew I wasn't the only one. Her roommates were just and gloomy. The night after she left we just sat around all day and sulked. Wanting to do something that was impossible.

_I could just see you  
If I had my way  
Come and getcha girl  
In your favorite car  
With the missing top  
Remember round my way  
Where we used to park  
And did all those things  
To steal your heart.  
_

What was so impossible about this little rescue mission you might ask? Not only would we have to search for one of the best teenage spies in the country but we would also have to fight our way past the trained CIA operatives Mrs. Morgan had guarding the door. Because she knew we would try.

_It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I've been missing you crazy  
How do you, how do you sleep?  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep?  
_

If only she knew how much I missed her. How much we all missed her. Not only was her mom a mess but I hadn't seen Liz without tears in her eyes since her disappearance. And whenever she started to sob, (which would always happen) Macey would start crying too and even Bex would get misty eyed. How could Cammie sleep knowing that we would just be sitting around for months until she returned?

_Baby,  
All that I hear from my friends again, again  
And again  
Come and ask bout' you  
They say  
We saw your girl at the game  
And damn we gotta say a big mistake by you._

Not only did your body bang But I miss the conversation too  
Tell me that you gettin' no sleep  
Can't think, can't eat  
Until I come see you  


I think what I missed the most was losing our little moments. Moments where we would just sit together and not say a word. It was almost like we didn't need to talk. Like there was an understanding between us that surpassed talking.

_If I had my way  
Come and getcha girl  
In your favorite car  
With the missing top  
Remember round my way  
Where we used to park  
And did all those things  
To steal your heart  
_

That's how I convinced myself to do what I was about to do. I was going to run away, trained guards or not, and find her.

_It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I've been missing you crazy  
How do you, how do you sleep?  
How do you sleep?  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep  
How do you sleep?  
_

I didn't care if she was one of the best spies in the country, because so was I. I didn't matter if I had practically no money, because neither did she. It didn't matter if I didn't kmow where she was, because I knew her and that's all that mattered.

_It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I've been missing you crazy  
How do you, how you sleep?How do you sleep?  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep?  
How do you sleep?_

And whether she liked it or not, she was coming back to Gallagher.

**Ta da! How do u like it? If you want I could try to find a song to make this a two shot. What do u think? REVIEW! Oh and sorry about any confusion about the changing the story thing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for getting your hopes up about reading another chapter but this is just an A/N. **** But please read it anyway! I got a review (from Liz-Beth520) suggesting that I make How do U Sleep into a story. I can't decide if I want to do it so please tell me in a review or PM or SOMETHING! I don't mean to sound desperate but I kinda AM! HELP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another update for the best fans ever! Sorry it took so long but I've had a lot on my plate lately. I can't decide if I want to make How Do You Sleep? into a full chapter so I'm gonna make a poll. Please please please please PLEASE vote! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Ally Carter and unless I have this whole gender thing confused I'm definitely NOT Justin Bieber.**

**Runaway Love by Justin Bieber**

**Zach's POV (not much different from usual)**

_You see my baby up and hit the road  
Where she's going that's what nobody knows  
I need to find her before another man does  
I wouldn't want him to steal my love  
I'm just trying to be cool, cool, cool(trying to be cool)  
Whatcha expect me to do(ohh yeah)  
_

I hadn't found her yet. She was somewhere in the city I knew, she had a meeting with a COC agent in a few minutes, but I still hadn't managed to get her yet. I had to find her before that meeting. I knew the man she was meeting with, and whether she was prepared or not, Mark probably knew Cammie was the one he was supposed to deal with. I was freaking out inside but of course, being a spy, I was calm, cool and collected on the outside.

_I'm just trying to find, find, find; sweet love of mine  
I'm running out of time, where is my runaway love?  
Searching low and high, know that I'm not giving up  
I'd give it all up for us(never be enough)(I won't stop until I find) my runaway love  
_

I'd being searching for, locating, tracking, and losing Cammie for the past 5 weeks. There was no way in hell I was gonna give up very easily. This was _Cammie_ in danger. I _had _ to find her. And hopefully before that meeting.

_I'm just trying to be cool, cool, cool(trying to be cool)  
Whatcha expect me to do(ohh yeah)  
I'm just trying to find, find, find; sweet love of mine  
I'm running out of time, where is my runaway love?  
_

As I was worrying about Cammie I caught sight of a familiar pair of blue eyes . A teenage girl with a black bob had walked past me toward the restaurant/meeting place/place Cammie would meet the man who was probably going to kill her. I took a double take. Yes… it was definitely her! I was wearing a disguise so she had walked right past not recognizing me. I caught up and trailed her to the restaurant.

_Searching low and high, know that I'm not giving up  
I'd give it all up for us(never be enough)(I won't stop until I find) my runaway love  
Why can't I find (why can't I find) the love of mine  
When you're standing right in front of my face  
_

She was about to open the door when I grabbed her around the waist from behind and carried her to the (conveniently located) nearby alley. She thrashed and yelled of course, but nobody was around to here it. Mark had chosen a fairly secluded area of town for the meeting. Once we were alone in the alley I let her go. She immediately donkey kicked me from behind. I expected this reaction and caught her leg, holding it out in front of me, and used it to turn her around to face me. As soon as she did I held her against my chest.

_Oh, I must be blind, how did I let you get away? (yeah, yeah)_

_I'm running out of time, where is my runaway love?  
Searching low and high, know that I'm not giving up  
I'd give it all up for us(never be enough)  
(I won't stop until I find) my runaway love  
_

"I don't think Madame Dabney would approve of this greeting, Gallagher Girl." I teased still holding here against me. She sighed and relaxed in my arms.

"Was I really that easy to find?" She asked hesitantly.

_I'm running out of time, where is my runaway love?  
Searching low and high, know that I'm not giving up  
I'd give it all up for us(never be enough)  
(I won't stop until I find) my runaway love_

"Of course not Gallagher Girl." I whispered, still holding her, "Of course not."

**Ta da! Whadja think? I did cut out some lines in the song to make the story fit better with GG instead of the Biebs. Sorry if it was I part you liked or something but I have my reasons. Oh, and if you like Glee please check out **Queen of the Elements 09**'s fanfic **_**The Next New Directions**_**. It's a really great story so far and my character Katelyn Rose got in! Don't forget to vote on my poll and REVIEW!**


End file.
